love, life, and RowdyRuff Boyz
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: bunny and her sisters get the suprise of a life time when they go to school monday. they thought it was going to be an ordinary day but things quickly changed from boaring to a mixture of confusment and excitement.
1. the introduction

**Bunny: **I can't believe I missed practice. Coach is going to kill me. (Well that's only if he can catch me).

**Coach:** Bunny when I catch you your doing extra laps! And I'm not joking either.

**Bunny**: "Mine name is bunny if you haven't figured that out. I have four sisters Buttercup. She's real strong and awesome. You could say that were the closest of the four. Then there's Blossom. She's the leader and not to mention a little miss goody too shoes. Every thing has to be neat and perfect with her. Then last but not least Bubbles. She is real sweet which gets on mine and buttercup's nerves. She acts like a real baby sometimes. I'm the youngest of the four sisters which really stinks because everybody treats me like a baby. I also happen to be the one that gets in trouble. A LOT! To me its fun because I get to run. Oh lets not forget my sisters and I are in 10th grade and buttercup and I are both captains. She does soccer and I do track. Then last my sisters and I am super heroine."

**Bunny**: (Hides behind a tree)

**Coach:** (Runs past tree)

**Bandit: **That was a close one. (Deep husky voice)

**Bunny**: (Jumps and spins around) Bandit what are you doing here? Besides bugging me.

**Bandit**: Well actually I was here first. So really you are bugging me.

**Bunny:** Whatever. So where are your stupid brothers?

**Bandit:** Don't know and don't care. Alls I know is that there around here somewhere.

**Bunny**: well I have to go now so…. See ya.

**Bunny**: "He makes me so mad I can't stand it. His name is bandit. He's my counterpart. He has three other brothers. Brick the leader (Blossom's counterpart), Butch the crazy one (Buttercup's counterpart), and Boomer the stupid one (bubbles counterpart).


	2. buttercup

**Buttercup**: where have you been?

**Bunny**: well…. I skipped training, then I was chased by coach all the way to the park, then finally when I hid behind a tree there was a surprise waiting for me.

**Buttercup**: and that was

**Bunny**: Bandit was behind the tree. Probably spying on a couple of girls.

**Buttercup**: you have the worst of luck don't you.

**Bunny**: gee what makes you say that!

**Buttercup**:( smirks) you're an idiot

**Bunny**: I'm your sister so what does that make you?

**Buttercup**: That means I'm the sister of an idiot

**Bunny**: Face it Buttercup were both idiots.

**Buttercup**: In blossom's eyes where immature idiots.

**Bunny**: hahaha, I guess so.

Speaking of. Where's blossom and bubbles?

**Buttercup**: there at the mall. They should be back soon.

**Bunny: **well let's go to the skate park then**.**

**Buttercup: **Allright grab whatever and let's go. Wait do you have your phone!

**Bunny: **yes blossom

**Buttercup: **I'm not blossom

**Bunny: **then stop acting like her.


	3. Skate park

(BUNNY POV.)

**Bunny**: there it is. Oh goody there are some boys.

****

Buttercup

: You're such a girl. I mean honestly is that the only reason you came here.

**Bunny**: No not even close. I just want to beat some butt. And maybe trick a couple guys here and there

**Buttercup**: Now that's the bunny I know and love.

**Bunny**: ya to bad that bunny has to go to school tomorrow.

**Buttercup**: Hey we all have to go. It's Sunday. So you're not the only one.

**Random guy**: HEY SWEET THANGS. WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE!

I could show you a move or two.

**Bunny**: (whispers) and the fun begins

* * *

(BANDIT POV.)

**Bandit:** Hey dude where are the others.

**Butch:** Who knows nobody ever tells me anything

**Bandit:** So why are you just sitting around like a big lump

**Butch:** I resent that. So what have you been up to besides the usual spying?

**Bandit:** Nothing really. It's been kind of boring all day

**Butch:** Same here. Hey what about we go to steel some ice cream. Oh or even better let's go to the skate park.

**Bandit:** Ya that sounds awesome. Let's go.

* * *

**At the skate park**

**Bunny**: Wow that was a cool trick what did you say it was called again.

**R. guy #1**: It's called a 360

**Bunny** Oooh. Can you teach me?

**R. guy #1:** Sorry darling but that trick is for professionals only.

**Bunny** Well I challenge you then.

**R. guy #1:** What?

**Bunny:** If you think you're so great then you have to beat me

**R. guy #1:** No way. You're a girl

**Bunny** A girl that can beat your ass under a minute.

**Bunny:** So does any one dare challenge a little frail girl like me?

**R. guy #2:** I challenge you but it aint no skate challenge (all the guys snicker)

**Bunny: **You're such a …

* * *

**Butch**: Dude where all most there!

**Bandit: **Ya but who are those two girls?

**Butch**: Your right I wonder who they are?

**Bandit: **(As we got closer the girls started to look more familiar

Then finally I herd one of the girls voices

"If you think you're so great then you have to beat me")

**Bandit: **Butch I know who they are.

**Butch**: Then who are they man?

**Bandit: **Its bunny and buttercup

**Butch**: No way. That's impossible. Why would they be at the skate park?

**Bandit: **I don't know but I'm going to find out one way or another.

**Bunny: **You're such a …

**Bandit: **now nowbunny is that any way for a young lady to be talking

**Butch**: hey puffs what are two doing here.

**Buttercup:** that's none of your business butch.

**Bunny: **Bandit what do you and your brother want?

**Bandit:** oh nothing actually. See we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by.

Your turn.

**Bunny**: what do you mean my turn?

**Bandit**: Why are you and buttercup here?

**Bunny:** we wanted to show a couple of morons how to skate.

**Butch:** hey buttercup mind if we join in.

**Buttercup:** Yes. Yes we do mind. (Crosses arms)

**Butch: **well get over it toots


	4. SCHOOL!

**Buttercup**: Call me toots again butch and I will break every single tooth in that thick skull of yours.

**Butch: **All right just calm down I was only playing. You don't have too go all crazy on me.

**Buttercup**: Whatever butch. Just go away and leave me alone.

**Butch: **Whatever you say. Toots!

**Buttercup**: Butch! I'm going to kill you!

**Bunny:** No buttercup stop. We need to be heading home any ways. We have school tomorrow

**Buttercup**: Fine whatever. (Looks at butch) you got lucky this time but next time bunny won't be able to stop me.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Blossom**: good morning you three. You better hurry and get breakfast or will be late.

**Bunny:** I so don't want to go. I have a test today in English.

**Bubbles**: its ok bunny I have to take the test also. But I have to take it in 7th period. So I guess I'm not much help there.

**Bunny:** Can we just go so I can get today over with.

**Buttercup**: come on let's go before bunny dies.

**Bunny: **actually buttercup and I will see you to at school. (smirks)

**Blossom**: fine but don't get in trouble (glares)

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

**Blossom**: There we made it and we have 20 minutes left to study

**Bubbles**: (Groans)

**Blossom**: Sit up and stop groaning. What are you a cow?

**Bubbles**: Ok blossom

* * *

_**RRB'S HOUSE**_

**Bandit: **Come on mojo. What's the point of making us go to school? I mean seriously we

hated our old school so why do we have to go to a new one.

**Mojo:** You have to get an education so when you're around other villains you'll seem somewhat smart. And I'm having you switch schools because I didn't quit like the last one.

**Bandit: **Whatever mojo. Just get out so I can get dressed. "Stupid monkey. Why can't he just let us sound stupid? I mean I don't care what the other stupid villains think."

**Boomer: **Bandit hurry up we're going to be late for school!

**Bandit:** (Runs down stairs and grabs an apple then runs out the door)____

* * *

_**AT SCHOOL**_

**: **Ok children today we have four new students. There names are

**BRICK**

**BUTCH**

**BOOMER AND**

**BANDIT**

**Blossom**: At that moment I was going to be sick then all of sudden I herd yelling in the hallway.

**: **Blossom, bubbles where is bunny and buttercup.

**Blossom**: All the eyes where on me and bubbles. But the only pair of eyes I cared about at that moment was Brick's. I could tell he was watching me even though I wasn't facing him

**Bubbles**: They told us they would be here and that they wouldn't get into trouble.

**: **Well it sounds as if they lied bubbles. Excuse me class. Bick sit next to Blossom and boomer sit next to bubbles. (Points at butch and bandit) wait there.

* * *

_**IN THE HALLWAY**_

**Bunny:** Come on he's never going to catch us

**Buttercup**: That's what you always say right before where caught.

**Both :**( Runs into coach) aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

**Coach: **Yes I know I'm so frightening now shut up and come with me

**Buttercup**: No way old man (looks at bunny)

**Bunny:** _**RUN!**_

**Buttercup**: This is getting boring

**Bunny:** Ya come on let's go to class

**: **Girls is there somewhere you should be

**Both:** (Turns around)

**Bunny:** Hey . how was your weekend?

**: **(Grabs one ear from each girl and drags them to class.)

* * *

_**BACK AT CLASS.**_

******:**: Well I t looks like we caught the hooligans that were making all the noise (lets go of bunny and buttercup)

**Buttercup**: Hey were not hooligans

**Bunny:** Ya in fact were sweet precious not to mention frail little girls

******:**: (Laughs) oh bunny you crack me up.

**Bunny:** I wasn't joking (puts hands on hips)

**: **Of course not now girls you mist quit a bit. First we have four new students there names are brick,

**Both:** (Eyes widen)

**: **Butch

**Both:** (Look at each other)

**: **Boomer

**Both:** (Mouths drop)

**: **And bandit

**Both:** (Look at in shock)

**: **So girls why don't you take your seats. Bandit you can sit next to bunny and butch you can sit next to buttercup.

**Both:** (Walks over to their seats with the boys following.)


	5. THE KISS Pt 1

**AFTER CLASS**

Bunny: "As I started to walk out of class I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was bubbles or maybe blossom. But as soon as I turned around I saw a face I hoped I would never see at school" What do want bandit besides ruin my life.

Bandit: hey no reason to get all snippy at me. I don't want to be here any more than you more than you want me here.

Bunny: so why are you here then?

Bandit: mojo didn't like our old school so he transferred us here. Honestly I think you're lucky.

Bunny: Ha lucky. Please I'm the complete opposite of lucky. Wait how would I be lucky?

Bandit: because you get to show _me_ around.

Bunny: oh yes that just sounds…. Terrific (sarcastically)

Bandit: I know right.

Bunny: (giggles) "Did I just do that. At _bandit's _joke."

Bandit: "did she just laugh at my joke."

Bunny: (glares) don't get used to that. In fact this conversation never happened...

Bandit: (smirks) what conversation?

Bunny: good boy. Now what class do you have next?

Bandit: English then Math.

Bunny: Same here so just follow me.

* * *

**In the school yard**

**Bunny:** can we go home now?

Buttercup: ya blossom I'm tired lets go home.

Blossom: in a minute. I need to check something on my homework.

Bunny& buttercup: (groan)

Blossom: fine I guess I can check it at home.

Bunny& buttercup: Thank you.

_Ring, ring, ring,_

Blossom: yes mayor. Ok will be right there. Bye mayor.

Buttercup: Let me guess. Trouble?

Bubbles: now it's my turn. Ummm… the Rowdy ruff boys.

Blossom: yes. There down town so come on.

* * *

**ROWDYRUFF BOYS**

Brick: all right boys you know the plan right.

All three: yes brick we know the plan.

Brick: good because here they come. Boomer go.

Boomer: hey puffs you lookin for us.

Bunny: well we were looking for four of you but one will do.

Bandit: hey bunny. I bet I'm faster then you.

Bunny: (spots bandit) oh ya prove it.

Bandit: all right come catch me.

* * *

**__**

BUNNY & BANDIT

Bunny: "I can't believe I'm doing this I feel like a kid. I mean honestly why I didn't just ignore him. Hey wait he's stopping."

Bandit: all right you caught me. I give up.

Bunny: WHAT! You've got to be kidding me! I chase you all over town and you just give up! "Oh no he's walking towards me. What do I do?"

Bandit: "I swear this girl doesn't give up. I start walking towards her because that's what I'm supposed to do in the plan. As I kept getting closer It seemed like her eyes where getting wider and wider. And I think she froze at one moment."

Bunny: look I don't know what you and your brothers are trying to pull but you better knock it off.

Bandit: (touches bunny's arm) just relax bunny I'm not going to hurt you.

Bunny: "the next thing I knew bandit was right in front of my face. He was telling me to relax and he was touching my arm. Then all of a sudden I could feel his lips over mine. We probably stayed there kissing each other for about 2 minutes but honestly it felt like 2 centuries."

Bandit: "I didn't know what she was thinking when I kissed her because we both promised each other when we were little that we wouldn't read each others mind. But I could tell she was confused and had no Idea what to do."

Bunny: (Pulls away then starts to walk away) "what did I just do!"


	6. THE KISS Pt 2

**BUTTERCUP & BUTCH.**

**Buttercup:** what do you want butch? I don't have all day.

**Butch:** well actually it's pretty simple. I want _**YOU**_.

**Buttercup:** _**WHAT!**_

**Butch:** Oh come on buttercup admit it you like me and you want me just as much as I want you.

**Buttercup:** I...I…I don't know what you're talking about.

**Butch:** Of course you do. You know exactly what talking about.

**Buttercup:** Butch knock it off your scaring me.

**Butch:** (Gets close to buttercup. Breathes in her ear.) Don't worry ill protect you. Now kiss me.

**Buttercup:** "I had know idea what he was thinking in tell out of the blue he said _kiss me. _The next thing I knew his hand was on my cheek and his lips where over mine. His lips were surprisingly soft yet firm. I don't want to admit it but I think I liked it. I liked his kiss and I wanted more._"_

* * *

_**BUBBLES & BOOMER**_

**Bubbles: (**crouched in a corner) Boomer please stop. It hurts.

**Boomer**: I know it does but it'll be over soon. I promise your leg will get better.

**Bubbles: **Why are you so nice all of a sudden?

**Boomer**: Because Bubbles I like you a lot.

**Bubbles: **But you're my enemy you cant like me

**Boomer**: But I know you like me to.

**Bubbles: **(Confused) I do.

**Boomer**: Yes Bubbles and ill prove it to you.

**Boomer**: (Bends down)

**Bubbles: **(Whimpers) "Ok at first I was scared when he started to get closer but then…but then he kissed me. And I'm not talking a little peck on the cheek. This was major lip lock."

**Boomer**: "My fingers where intertwined with hers. And I could feel her lips against mine and sometimes I could even feel her tongue. I felt like I was in heaven with her body against mine."

**Bubbles: **"When Boomer finally backed of I didn't know what to say. My mouth was hanging open. And my cheeks were hot. I was blushing!"

**Boomer**: ( Whispers in bubbles ear) ill see you around. (Leaves)

* * *

_**BLOSSOM & BRICK**_

**Blossom:** Back of brick. I'm not afraid to hurt you.

**Brick:** (rubs shoulder) trust me blossom I believe you.

**Blossom:** So then what do you want?

**Brick:** I don't know

**Blossom:** Wait what. But that makes no sense. You and your brothers have tormented me and my sisters from the day you were born and you don't know what you want from me.

**Brick:** Actually I do know what I want. (Walks towards blossom)

**Blossom:** b… br…brick what are you doing.

**Brick:** (pulls blossom towards him) I'm not going to hurt you if that's you think.

**Blossom:** "all of a sudden brick puts his hands around me so I can't leave. Then the next thing I new I was looking into his deep scarlet eyes. They where so beautiful I felt like I was in a Trans."

**Brick:** "I couldn't help but look at her eyes. They were so unique and pretty. I started to lean forward but blossom was trying to pull away. She couldn't move considering my size advantage. She finally asked me what I was doing and I told her to stop moving."

**Blossom:** "Then suddenly there was something on my lips I opened my eyes and brick was right in front of my face. He was kissing me. And even worse was the fact that I was kissing him back."

**Brick:** I couldn't believe it. Blossom was letting me kiss her. What made me even happier was she was kissing me back. Then suddenly she pulled away. I let her go and she flew off.

* * *

_**HOW WAS IT. IT TOOK ME 3 PAGES TO FINISH. NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH IT.I KEPT DELETING LINES AND PARTS SO I WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE. SO REVIEW PLZ IF YOU WANT MORE. OH JUST TO LET YOU KNOW BUNNY AND BANDIT ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. BUT THERE WILL SOMETIMES BE OTHER CHARACTER'S POINTS OF VIEW. **_


	7. sorry writers block sucks!

Hey sorry it's been a while but I'm kind of having writers block. So if you could give me some ideas that would be awesome. I promise ill give you credit if I use the idea. So just tell me what you want and I'll try to turn it into a chapter.


	8. a week after THE KISS

**Bunny:** I really hope buttercup whooped Butch's ass. "Well actually I hope butch kissed buttercup to because if he didn't and buttercup found out that Bandit kissed me…. Well let's put it this way. I'll have to move to Mexico, change my name, and dye my hair. My sisters will tease me and won't ever let it go."

**Blossom:** (not paying attention) Umm…. Yes, sure, what ever you say.

**Bunny:** You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you.

**Blossom:** Oh sorry what.

**Bunny:** Just forget it.

**Blossom:** "Okay so I wasn't paying attention." Sorry bunny.

**Bunny:** It's okay. I guess.

**Blossom:** "I really wasn't listening because I was thinking of something else. I couldn't stop thinking about brick and his magnificent eyes. I loved the way they shined in the sun light. But I focused more on the kiss. I kept seeing his eyes and honestly I was falling for him. But then I told my self. NO STOP BLOSSOM. YOU CAN'T LIKE BRICK. HE'S YOUR ENEMY. (Hits forehead)

**Bunny:** "I think Blossom has finally lost it." Umm… are you okay. You don't seem yourself today. Is something bothering you?

**Blossom:** "Oh no! I can't tell bunny about brick especially _bunny_. I mean she's a good sister but lets face it she can't keep her mouth shut, she's always getting in trouble, and she would tease me about it for the rest of my life." Yes every thing is okay I just have a big science test today that's all.

**Bunny:** Oh. Well I'm sure you'll do fine. Good luck. "I could tell she was lying but I wasn't going to bug her about considering I have my own problems."

* * *

**Blossom: "**Finally I got away from bunny. I thought she was catching on about brick. It's a good thing that she's so gullible. All though I have a bigger problem at the moment. I have science next with brick. I mean it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't sit right next to me. (Walks in the room) oh no there he is. What am I going to say to him about the kiss?

**Brick: **So how was your weekend pinky?

**Blossom: **That's nun of your business Brick.

**Brick: **Oh come on Bloss I'm trying to be nice. (Smirks) So let's try this again. How was your weekend?

**Blossom: (grinds teeth)** Just peachy.

**Brick: **Good now was that so bad.

**Blossom:** Yes. (Puts hand over heart) it was very painful. Now shut up class is starting!

* * *

**Bunny: "** just my luck. I didn't realize my next class was math. And your never going to guess who I have it with. Here ill give you a hint. It's a boy, he wheres dark purple and black, he's a brunette, and he kissed me. Yep you guessed write its Bandit. (Sits down)

**Bandit: **Hey babe. I was starting to wonder if you where going to show up.

**Bunny: **of course I was going to show up. And don't call me babe. (Glares) Got it?

**Bandit: **What ever hotie. (smirks)

**Bunny: **look I would prefer that you called me by my name.

**Bandit: **Your write I'm sorry B

**Bunny: **Don't call me B either. Only friends and family call me that.

**Bandit: **Well what if we were less than family but more than friends?

**Bunny: **What are you talking about?

**Bandit: **What if you were my girlfriend?

_**SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING BUT I JUST LIKE DOING THAT. OH JUST TO LET YOU KNOW **__**BANDIT**__** IS NOT AN ACTUALY CHARACTER FROM POWERPUFF GIRLS. HE IS SOMEONE I MADE UP FOR THIS STORY.**_


	9. GIRLFRIENDS

**If you want to see what the characters look like go to my profile and click on the links.**

** B_unny & Bandit_**

**Bunny: "**Ok I do have to admit I was scared when he said girlfriend**. **I was frozen and I had no clue what to say. He just kept staring at me with those big violet eyes of his. I just looked."

**Bandit: **Your answer is?

**Bunny:** "I shook me head yes. For some reason I couldn't say no. when I said yes he looked so happy and he didn't have that stupid smirk that he's always wearing." You can't tell my sisters ok.

**Bandit: (SMILES) **Got it.

* * *

_**Buttercup & Butch**_

**Butch: **Buttercup it's nice to see you. (Glares)

**Buttercup:** Can you just leave me alone?

**Butch: **Sorry can't do that.

**Buttercup:**And why not?

**Butch: **Because I can't leave my girlfriend alone.

**Buttercup:** "GIRLFRIEND. I'm not his girlfriend. No way no how am I going to date him!" I'm not your girlfriend butch.

**Butch: **Not yet your not. But you will be soon. I know you like me _I know you want me._

**Buttercup:**_ "_Ok that last part sent shivers down my back. That's the exact same thing he said be for he kissed me last time. He was right though. I did want him. He was so mature now and not to mention he is H-O-T. And I did like the way he kissed me. Am I really starting to get feelings for him?"

* * *

**sorry it was short but i couldn't think of anything else. so plz review**


	10. Bubbles and Bunny

_**BUBBLES TROUBLES**_

**Bubbles:** Brady that's very sweet but I don't like you that way.

**Brady**: Come on bubbles. Just give me one chance.

**Bubbles:** I said no Brady

**Brady**: All right bubbles I tried to be nice so here are your choices. (Slams bubbles against the lockers) you date me or ill make sure the rest of your high school life here is hell.

**Bubbles:** Brady please don't. I mean you're a great guy when you choose to be but I just don't like you as a boyfriend.

**Brady**: All right bubbles you want it that way then fine. (Grabs her neck)

**Boomer**: let go of her NOW!

**Bubbles:** "Is that boomer I hear? I can't believe that boomer came to save me. Plus he sounds really mad."

**Brady**: Who do you think you are new meat?

**Boomer**: She said no and that means no. so let here go.

**Brady**: And what are you going to do about it.

**Boomer**: If you don't let go of her right now I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month.

**Brady**: Oooh. I'm shaking

**Boomer**: (Kicks Brady in the gut. Brady hits the wall)

**Boomer**: Are you all right bubbles?

**Bubbles:** I'm fine. But why did you save me?

**Boomer**: Because I'm not going to let the prettiest girl in the whole school get hurt.

**Bubbles:** You think I'm the prettiest girl.

**Boomer**: Of course I do.

**Bubbles:** Well is there any way I can repay you?

**Boomer**: You could all ways be my girlfriend?

**Bubbles:** I don't know boomer

**Boomer**: Come on bubbles just try it.

**Bubbles:** Oh all right but my sisters can't find out. Ok (Hugs boomer)

**Boomer**: Ok anything you say bubbles. (Smiles)

* * *

**BUNNY LOVES ...**

**Blossom: **what is taking her so long?

**Buttercup: **who knows? Bunny what do you think?

**Bunny:** "I love the way the sunlight hits him so perfectly. He looks all most like an angel. And his eyes, his perfect violet eyes look so hot. I think I…."

**Buttercup: **Bunny, bunny, Earth to bunny.

**Bunny:** (Jumps) Oh what.

**Buttercup: **Are you ok. You've been spacing out ever since 3rd period.

**Blossom: **Yes not to mention when you do space out you have this dreamy look in your eyes.

**Buttercup: **Did some guy ask you out?

**Bunny:** No! Where did you get that idea?

**Blossom: **Well you only space out and get that dreamy look on your face when a guy asked you out.

**Buttercup: **Yes so who is it, I won't to know

**Bunny:** Nobody I swear. Nobody asked me out.

**(Slam)**

**Blossom: **Hey look bubbles finally here.

**Buttercup: **Finally now we com go home.

**Bunny: "…. **I think I love Bandit."

* * *

**Hey so how was this one. I wanted to add more but I didn't so deal with it. **


	11. powerpunk girls

_**Butch's P.O.V**_

"Ok boys I've realized that ever since you've became teenagers you've been more focused on girls". (And they've been more interested in you) thought mojo.

"Ok so what's your point mojo. We like girls, big whoop. It was bound to happen eventually". Said Brick.

"My point is that maybe if you had girlfriends (evil girlfriends) you would be more focused on what I created you for"

"To destroy the powerpuff girls." the brothers said all together

Yes! Now my boys I would like you to meet four important people. Boys meet the _powerpunk girls._

"Whoa. These chicks are smockin. But I do have to admit that the green one seemed more to my liking. Then it hit me I can't like this girl, I like buttercup. There's no way in hell am I going to date this girl. I mean buttercup hates my guts and it won't make it any better if I have a girlfriend. In fact it would make buttercup jealous. Wait a second, it would make buttercup jealous. On second thought this girl isn't so bad." Butch thought to himself.

So what are their names I finally said?

This one is brute.

Cameo t-shirt

Dark green vest

Black mini skirt

Black boots that come up to her knees

Thick black hair that stops at her shoulders

Next is berserk

Red strapless shirt

Black booty shorts

Red/black sneakers

Red long naughty hair

Red ribbon

Then brat

Dark blue shirt that stops 3 inches under her breasts

Back Capri's stops at her knees

Blue/gold sandals

Black,blue,gold bracelets

2 long blonde pigtails with a blue bow in each

Last bruiser

Tight dark purple tank top (shows belly button)

Back skinny jeans with holes

Black/purple Nike sneakers

Purple belly button ring

Long brunette hair with dark purple highlight down the side of her bangs

* * *

_**Bandits P.O.V**_

"Ok bruiser is really hot but what about bunny? I finally have bunny's trust and I'm going to lose it really quick if she finds out about bruiser. Not to mention I would rather have bunny instead of bruiser." Thought bandit

Ok boys the girls will start school with you in 3 days. You can leave now. Girls come with me. Said mojo

"Well this is even better. There going to our school now. Great bunny has only been my girlfriend for two days and now she is going to kill me in three days." I thought to my self.

Hey butch can I talk to you.

Of course. What's up?

Well you see I actually got bunny to be my girlfriend.

Oh well dude then what's the problem?

The problem is we have only been dating for two days but now she is going to kill me when she finds out about bruiser.

Oh. Your right bandit but theirs nothing you can do. I mean in less you want to tell mojo you're dating a puff and possibly get _**her killed.**_

Then what do I do?

I don't know man. But what I do know is that I'm going to use brute to make buttercup jealous so maybe, just maybe buttercup will go out with me.

Smart. One problem though

What

What are you going to do with brute after you get buttercup.

(Smirks) I haven't gotten that far yet.

Go figure. You of all people come up with this plan and you don't know how to finish it off.

Hey! I'll figure it out eventually.

Well, (stands up) you have three days butch. (Walks away)

(Yells) you think I don't know that bandit!


	12. joy and tears

**Boomer's P.O.V**

"I got to find my sweet bubbles and fast. I need to tell her about brat. But first I have to get rid of brat and her deadly grip." Hey brat do you think you could get me a coke. I'm kind of thirsty.

Sure any thing for my boomerang. Brat replied

"All right now I have to find bubbles before brat gets back. There, there she is. Oh great her sisters are with her. Now what do I do?" hey bubbles. (I wave at her)

"She frowns" yes boomer.

Umm…well I have a question about our science project.

Science project! Blossom exclaimed. What science project?

Oh just a project boomer and I have to do to get our science grades up.

Oh well…see you later bubs, come on buttercup, bunny lets go to class.

I thought they would never leave. I said

Boomer what do you think you are doing! She yelled.

Well I need to tell you something important

Well what is it?

You see bubbles, mojo created four new girls. Brute, berserk, brat, and bruiser. He made them hoping that if they where mine and my brothers girlfriends we would focus more on hurting you and your sisters. And well brat is my _girlfriend_. But don't worry bubbles. I don't like brat at all. In fact she is very annoying.

You swear you don't like her. She said in a worried tone

(I smiled) I swear bubbles.

Oh boomer! I have your coke. "Brat yelled"

Boomer who is the? (points at bubbles)

This is bubbles. We where talking about a science project

Hi it's very nice to meat you. Bubbles said

Ok whatever. Come on boomer where going to be late for class. Brat said in an arrogant tone

**Bunny's P.O.V**

All right lass please welcome brute and bruiser. Mrs. Scott said with joy

"I lean over and whisper to buttercup" Oh great more new students. Just what we need

Tell me about it. The last thing we need is two more people who need put in their place.

Buttercup whispered back

So butter babe what do you think of brute? Butch asked

You really want to know what I think. She said back

Yes of course. You r opinion means the most to me. He shot back

Fine. Well first she looks like a complete slut. Not to mention it doesn't even look like she owns a brush. I mean when's the last time she ran a comb through that rats nest

Well buttercup I'm sad you think of my girlfriend that way. Butch said with a sad face.

Your girlfriend! Buttercup yelled.

Yes my GIRLFRIEND. Are you jealous?

Me jealous. No way, I just feel sorry for her.

So you're not jealous? Butch said shocked

Nope, not one little bit

Wait a second if brute is butch's girlfriend then…

Yes bunny, bruiser is my girlfriend. Bandit said in a flat tone.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

"Saved by the bell once again. If I had to spend another second in there I was first going to kill bandit then I was going to explode. Then there was something on my shoulder. I froze."

Bunny can we talk, please?

Bandit, take your hand off my shoulder before I brake it in two.

Please bunny, just listen.

Give me one good reason why I should listen to you.

Because bunny you don't understand, it's not what it seems

Bandit just….just leave me alone! Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend!

You are my girlfriend. he said softly

NO I'M NOT AND I NEVER WILL BE! "I screamed at him. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care. The person I cared about was him. I could tell he was scared, sad, shocked from my outburst, but I could also tell he wasn't surprised at what I had said. I just turned around and ran. I felt like I could run forever and ever. Then my eyes got all wet, I was going to cry. I couldn't cry though, it was me I never cried. But that didn't stop me from letting them fall.


	13. Second Chance

**Before you say anything yes Bunny Has a Journal**

* * *

Entry 6 Date: December 10, 2010

It's been 3 weeks since I last talked to Bandit. He really upset me and if he thinks sending me purple pansies and black roses are going to get him anywhere, well than he's got another thought coming. I told my sisters that I had dated Bandit for like a day and they didn't seem to care in fact they seemed relieved.

Bubbles is dating Boomer now and every time he comes to see her it makes me even madder. I mean Bubbles knows I'm mad at Bandit but yet she always invites Boomer over and you can't get any closer than two brothers. Well except Butch and his new girl Brute, who are always lip locking in the halls. It's really funny to because each time it looks like Buttercup could explode. I think she likes Butch but just won't admit it. Well good night.

_3:15 a.m._

_I miss the sound of or voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin _

_And I miss the still of the silence_

"What is that noise?" I asked

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water if I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

I got out of bed and located where the noise was coming from

It was coming from the outside window

_Come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

I walked over to the window and moved the violet curtains that where in my way

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent sweet perfect words that you said_

You'll never guess what I saw

_If I could walk on waster_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

It was Bandit! He had a black tux on with a purple tie. He actually combed his messy chocolate hair. He brought a radio, and the radio was playing my favorite song by Matt Nathanson-come on get higher. Bandit was smiling at my shocked expression and turned off the music.

"Listen Bunny I know I messed up, but you don't understand. It was Mojo, he forced us into dating the girls." He paused and took a deep breath in "and I know I hurt you because believe me I'm hurting to, and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again."

I looked deep into his big violet eyes. I tried telling my-self this wouldn't work and that I should forget Bandit and move on. But I couldn't, there was no way I could just forget him

"Prove it to me!" I yelled out my window "Prove to me that I can trust you."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, like he didn't think that would work.

"Let me take you to the dance that is coming up!" he yelled back

"Fine! Pick me up at 8:00"

He smiled and nodded. He gave me one last look before he flew off, and then he was gone

Well, I thought, I have a dress to go pick out

* * *

**I know it's been a long time since I updated but here it is**

**Well thx and don't forget to review**


	14. Mitch?

**Sorry that it's been awhile but here you go. Hope you enjoy. ^_^ if you want to see what Bunny's dress looks like go to my profile**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I got dressed in some short blue jean shorts and a purple spaghetti strap tank top with black converse high top sneakers on my feet. I walked down stairs and grabbed a little black back pack I carry around. I like using it a lot more than a purse. I was about to walk out the door when Bubbles stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked walking up to me with Boomer not far behind

"Out." I answered simply

She gave me her puppy dog eyes, that smart little baby knew I couldn't resist her puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'm going shopping." I said trying to not let much slip

"You, going shopping" she sounded surprised "for what?" she asked cocking her head to the side

"Uuuuh…shoes." I said trying to look casual

Bubbles gave me an odd look then let me leave.

I didn't want her to know that I was going to the dance with Bandit; I didn't want her to know I was going at all. She always makes a big deal out of everything.

As I was walking to the mall I passed the park. Butch and Brute where sitting on a park bench swapping spit again. All though not too far away was Buttercup and _Mitch! _I thought she hated him. Oh well, but I noticed one other thing, Butch would look over at Buttercup then turn his attention back to Brute, after Buttercup would glance at Butch then back at Mitch. They kept on doing this back and forth. Wow and I thought my love life was screwed up.

As I walked passed I just couldn't help but realize how miserable Butch looked. So I did him a favor along with my sister. I shot Brute in the butt with my laser eye vision. She jumped up from shock and pain. She yelped, whined, and let me put it this way, she was acting as if someone had just killed her. If this is how she reacted I would love to see what Bruiser would have done.

I finally got to the mall. The first store I went to was called wet seal. I found a dress but I still needed shoes. The dress was a purple strapless and ended above my knees. It fit perfectly around my curves. It had a black ribbon around the waist and black lace under the dress. The second place I went to was Sears and I got a pair of flat black boots there. They ended under my knee. I also got a necklace in the shape of a heart with a purple jewel in the middle. The last place I went to was Hot Topic. I got a pair of purple and black striped fingerless gloves. The only reason I got those was because I would look to girly and I needed something to make the outfit look more like me. All together I paid 150 dollars and 37 cents. I had been saving money since I was like 10 years old so I had plenty of where that came from.

I flew home and instead of going through the front door I went through my window. I really didn't want my sisters to know about what I had just bought. So I bought and extra pair of converse. So once I put everything away I grabbed the bag with my back up shoes and flew out of my window and over to the door. I took a deep breath in and walked through the door. Sitting on the couch was Bubbles and Boomer while Brick and Blossom where in the kitchen doing homework. Bubbles turned around and smiled at me. "So did you have fun?"

"Oh yes because going to a place where there are a bunch of overpriced stores is real fun." I snapped. I know it sounded harsh but I don't like malls and I had to make it sound like I didn't just go spend like 200 bucks on a dance.

Her smile faded and she turned back around to Boomer. I walked to the stairs but right before I went up to my room I turned around. "And since when did Buttercup start hanging out with Mitch?" I asked looking at Blossom. She looked up at me for the first time.

"How do you know she's hanging out with him?" Blossom asked

"I saw them at the park." I stated

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged worried glances. Blossom then looked back up at me.

"I don't know." She said looking at Brick then at me.

"Well I guess that makes two of us, but then again I don't know anything anymore." I glared at Boomer and Brick than spun around and ran up to my room.

* * *

**Ok there you go chapter 14. I'm coming to a dilemma, I realized I have too many stories and it's hard for me to balance all of them. So I might have to stop this story or Gods and Goddesses. So if you want me to keep going I need at least 5 reviews.**


	15. Promise 2 Marry Me

**Ok I'm back ^_^ with chapter 15. Plz enjoy.**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I lay down on the bed shutting my eyes hoping to get some sleep. But I was clearly wrong. I felt the wind hit my face and someone sit down on the bed.

"Rise and shine sleeping Beauty." A voice whispered in my ear

I opened my eyes to look into a set of dark purple eyes. Bandit was looking down at me with a smile spread across his face. "What do you want?" I groaned then rolled over on my side.

"I want you to get up and put your dress on." He said flipping me over to where he could see my face.

"Why and how do you know I have a dress already?"

"Oh, I saw you at the mall yesterday and I want to see you in it."

"Well you're going to have to wait until the dance." I said rolling back over and putting one of my pillows over my face.

"Fine" he pouted "But if I don't get to see you in the dress then I need something else." He said taking the pillow from me.

"Fine what do you want?" I said yanking the sheets over my head.

"I want" he started off while throwing the sheets off of me "I want a kiss." He said finally getting my attention.

"Well you're not getting one until I can trust you again." I said pushing him off of me

He slowly got back to his feet. He jumped on the bed making me bounce up and down. "Fine."

I grabbed a pillow and through it at him. Hitting him right on the face. He took the pillow off of his face revealing a smirk.

"You asked for it." He snarled playfully. He then jumped on me and tackled me to the floor. "So what about that kiss now?" he asked still pinning me to the floor

"Never." I growled trying to loosen his grip, but instead he just held on tighter

"You know Bunny, you sure have lost your touch over the years." He said coming closer to my face

"Bandit, get off." I begged

"Kiss me and I will." He said inches away from my face

"Not going to happen pretty boy." I growled

"Bunny" he said less than inch away from my face

"What?" I said stubbornly

"Kiss me, please." Now he was the one begging "Just one little kiss, that way I can last until next Friday."

I hesitated but what could go wrong. Blossom walk in on us or even the professor I doubt it so what could I loose. I looked deep into his eyes wondering what was going through his head at the moment. Maybe I could read one little thought and he wouldn't care.

"_What's taking her so long, what's taking Friday so long? I hope everything goes okay. I hope I can make it out of this house alive. I wonder if she told her sisters about our deal. Probably not."_

Wow. There were so many things he could have been thinking about but he chose those thoughts.

Bandit was still looking at me. I lay there a few minutes longer. Finally I pressed my lips against his. He tasted so good it was unbelievable. Maybe I should forgive him now. No! What are I thinking, I can't give in to him just like that, just because he's super nice, and an awesome kisser? Oh who am I kidding I want him so freaking bad. But I'm going to prove it him I stronger than that.

"Bunny." Bandit gasped for hair as we broke apart "you have to promise me one thing." He said sternly

"What?" I asked letting curiosity get the better of me

"After the dance if things are okay between us you have to promise to marry me once we're old enough."

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to leave you with a good cliff hanger. So hope you liked this chap even though it's short. ^_^**


	16. Opposite Day ?

**Ok just so everybody knows Both Bunny and Bandit can read minds. When they were little they both agreed with on another that they wouldn't read each other's mind. So now that you know that on with the story.**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I can't believe he just told me that. I can't believe he wants to marry me. I liked the thought of marring him though. We're so much alike and he's the only guy that can keep up with me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I smiled and nodded yes. He just smiled to, he looked so happy. I loved the look he got in his eyes when he just won something or when he was happy. It was like sparkle no one else could see except me. I guess it's because we have a lot in common. I understand him and he understands me. Not even my sisters understand things I have to go through, but he does. One day I am going to marry him and I'm going to make sure that happens.

"Bandit" I spoke softly

"Yes." He answered a big smile still on his face

"Don't pick me up at 8:00 okay. I'll meet you there." He looked kind of hurt at my statement.

"Why?' he asked his eyes filling with sorrow

"Because I want my dress to be a surprise." I smile and cupped his cheek in my hand. He smiled and I kissed him again.

"Ok." He said when we broke apart. He then stood up and helped me off the ground. "I'll see you at school." Then he flew out of my room leaving me alone. I sat down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Bunny" Blossom yelled "Get out of bed, you're going to be late for school!"

I groggily got out of bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, then I put my hair up into my signature ponytail. I rarely put on makeup but this morning for some reason I did. I walked down stairs to find my sisters about to walk out the door.

"Come on Bunny" Bubbles squealed

"Ok" I grabbed my back pack along with an apple. I put my sneakers on then ran out door to catch up with my sisters. I'm not sure why my sisters and I just don't fly to school. I guess it's because there's not much crime so we just kind of stopped using our powers. I still use them every now again.

When I finally caught up they were talking about the boys. All though they stopped the second I was with them "You know just because me and Bandit aren't getting along doesn't mean you guys can't talk about the ruffs." I stated

They just looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know how to respond which has been happening a lot. But I thought of something "its opposite day." I smiled hoping they would fall for it and they did

"That makes sense." Bubbles cheered while spinning around in circles making her golden blonde hair fly. She was wearing a mini blue jean skirt with brown boots; she also had a blue blouse with small whit butterflies on the front. She still acted like she was a 6 year old. All though sometimes I did too.

"I don't know, opposite day, which seems a bit drastic for you." Blossom pointed out. She was wearing pink converse with capris that end right above her knees. Her shirt was a pink spaghetti strap with a heart in the middle.

"I agree completely." Buttercup said walking next to me. She was wearing her favorite combat boots with black jeans with holes in the knees and other places. Her shirt was lime green with a camouflage jacket over it.

"Fine you caught me." I snarled "you win." I spun around and ran the rest of the way to school. That was a close one. When I got there I saw the Ruffs along with their _**fake**_girlfriends. It disgusted me to see Bruiser hanging all over Bandit. It must break Bubbles heart to see Boomer with Brat, same with Blossom. I think Blossom and Brick are just friends though. But I do think Brute is defiantly Butch's real girlfriend. All though something is telling me that Butch is using Brute to get to Buttercup. Oh well.

I walked over to my friends. There was Anne, Rick, and Trey. They were really cool especially Trey. I had a crush on him in 7th grade. He's real nice and funny. He has thick blonde hair. It was in a bowl haircut style, He had green eyes. , and a really white smile

Rick was Trey's best friend. He had dirty blonde hair with orange eyes. Creepy I know, but then again my eyes are purple. He was a good runner maybe because he was the captain of the boys cross country and track team. He was pretty cool to be around. He always teases me about running and he always says the boy's team is going to beat the girl's team. But that never happens.

Then there is Anne. She has Black long hair. Her hair is about the lengths of Blossoms. She has really dark eyes. She is 100% Native American and her family is really cool too. She is really smart and nice. She knows everything about Indians, like all the tribes, how to speak the language, and etc. She tutors me in History. Without her I would be failing most of my classes

"Hey B, it's about time you got here." Rick called

"Sorry you guys, I had some trouble this morning." I explained

"Like what?" Anne asked

"Like getting out of bed." I said sitting down on the bench

They laughed at me. "That always seems to your problem." Trey said after he was done laughing

"Yeah well you guys know I'm not exactly a morning person."

They shook their heads agreeing with me. We talked for a while then the bell rang and we went to class. I could tell today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. And I've gotten a couple of reviews complaining that Bunny is Like Buttercup and everything. Well you see when I pictured Bunny I didn't picture her shy and quiet like most people. I picture her like Buttercup just different. I pictured her as someone who gets in trouble and isn't afraid of anything, or someone without any weaknesses. And Buttercup is the strongest and toughest fighter. To me Bunny is the fastest and quickest in anything she does. Mainly running. So now that you understand where I'm coming from plz don't complain about it ok, thx. ^_^**


	17. The Half Of It

**So I've got nothing to say so I'll get write into the story ^w^**

* * *

**Bandit's POV**

"Hey dude, who you taking to the dance?" I heard Butch question Brick

"Who do you think moron!" Berserk snapped

"Oh I don't know" Butch smirked "He might be taking **Blossom**."

"Please" the red head girl snarled "That goody-to shoes is nothing but a low life and doesn't deserve my Brick."

Brick flinched at this comment. I knew how he felt about Blossom, and hearing Berserk say that about her was about to make him **go **berserk. If there was anyone who hated these girls more than me, it was Brick. Sure Boomer hated Brat but he was nice to the girls and he didn't want to hurt them. I on the other hand would love nothing more than to dump Bruiser and go get Bunny. Then there was Butch who seemed to be taking a liking to Brute. But then again when she's not around the only thing he can talk about is Buttercup. Butch confuses me big time, no doubt about that.

As I was listening to the conversation I noticed Bunny run into the court yard. I swear every time I see her, the more beautiful she becomes. She was wearing short blue jean shorts, a purple V-neck shirt, with a black belt around her hips, and her purple and black checkered converse with purple knee-high converse socks. She walked over to her friends but before she did she looked over to where I was. I saw a twinge of regret float to the surface of her big violet orbs. Why couldn't things be more simple, why did my life have to be so hard, and why did Bruiser have to have such a strong grip!

I glanced at the brunette sitting next to me. she had hate glowing in her eyes as she watched the sight in front of her unfold; her sisters fighting, my brothers fighting, me staring off into space, and well the just the sight of the real person I would like to date.

"Bandit what are you looking at her for?" Bruiser snapped

I turned to face her. There were so many things I would _love _to tell her but if Bunny got hurt because of my stupid mistake I would never live it down. So I settled for something simple "Because I want to." She huffed at my answer obviously not satisfied. She got up and left, but that's only because the bell had rang. As I watched her walk into the school Bunny passed me.

"Hey!" I shouted

She turned around to face me, a smile gracing her features. "Yes, do you want something?" she asked

"Yes" I answered moving closer to her "I want my girl."

She sighed "Well you better go get her." I cocked my head to the side not knowing what she meant. This time she sighed again but this one was filled with annoyance. She pointed to a girl waiting outside of the door. The girl's arms were crossed over her chest. She looked mad, furious, and everything that involved hate in between. "She's waiting by the door." Bunny finished her sentence and walked away. "And she looks pissed."

I noticed the girl again, and it was Bruiser. As Bunny walked pass I couldn't help but realize the death glare Bruiser was giving her. If looks could kill Bunny would be dead along with half of the school. I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to find the strength not to kill Bruiser right here and now. I walked up to Bruiser trying my best not to snarl or glare. She grabbed my hand and we both walked to class in silence. I could tell today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**A week later: Bunny's POV**

I sat on my bed rubbing the bridge of my nose. I swear school's dangerous, it literally gave me a headache today, and I think I'm allergic to math. But then again I had a dance to go to, so I had to start feeling better.

I walked down stairs and took an Advil for my headache. I sat down and had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My sisters walked downstairs a few minutes later. "Bunny" Bubbles sounded surprised "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Yeah we thought you would be at the park or something." Blossom added on

"No" I snapped "Why would i?"

"Because we didn't think you would be going to the dance so we just thought…"Buttercup tried to explain

"No, you didn't think" I snarled "I don't need Boys, sports, or stupid dances to keep me happy." I stood up and walked to the stair steps.

"Bunny" Buttercup snapped "we know you and Bandit haven't worked things out yet but that doesn't mean you can take everything out on us!" she was yelling at me now "We've been nothing but nice to you, we've tried and tried to get the old Bunny back, but frankly I think she's gone because she wouldn't be acting like a damn child." Instead of me stomping up the stairs Buttercup was and Blossom followed.

"Maybe this is why Bandit got rid of you." She looked down at her feet and went to check on Buttercup. Bubbles then walked up to me. "Bunny, I know you're hurting, it hurts me to see Boomer with Brat, but I know it's just an act, and I know that you know that." She looked me straight in the eyes. "It's just the fact that you're too stubborn and you don't want to be wrong. If you keep acting like this you're going to lose a lot more people that you love." She walked upstairs leaving me at the bottom. "If only you knew the half of it." I said quietly.

* * *

**I know I know, it was short and I'm sorry. Plz forgive me. The next chapter might be the last, but I'm not sure yet. So review and I'll see ya next time ^_^**


	18. The last dance prt 1

**Sorry if it's short. Well enjoy and don't forget to review and check out the girls prom dresses**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm getting ready for the dance. My sisters don't know I'm going, they think I'm going to stay home and sulk around the house while there out having fun. According to Blossom, Brick said there going to act sick and then sneak out of the house when the Powerpunks aren't paying attention so they can go. Honestly it sounded like something I was doing. I was going to get ready sneak down stairs and if the professor caught me I would say I'm going on a formal date. Ok say it, it's stupid I know. At least I thought of something.

I was now fully dressed. **(A/N:You can check out her dress on my profile) **I was on my way down stairs when I realized the professor went out. Oh well that makes things a lot easier. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my phone. I also grabbed a set of keys, I walked out into the garage and sitting there was my most prized possession, my black motor cycle with purple flames down the sides. This was my baby, my pride and joy, and most of all it was _**ALL**_ mine. I opened the garage door and hopped on my baby and flew out. The professor had designed it just for me. There were rockets and even something that made the whole bike including me go invisible. It was a birthday present; Bubbles got a painting set, Buttercup got a stereo, and Blossom got a trunk full of science books.

Speaking of my sisters, they left with their counterparts about a half hour ago. I had to tell them I wasn't going and that i was gonna go to the movies. You know for people that are always saying that I'm not very smart, they sure aren't smart either. When I finally arrived people where still looking for parking spots. Luckily for me my bike was smaller than cars so I could just squeeze into a spot but I decided to put it on the street curb, next to the school park. It was less likely to get scratched there. I took off my helmet off letting my long soft curls fall perfectly on to my shoulders. As I walked to the gym, most of the guys wolf whistled and stared at me. All though considering the way most of the guys where at my school, I don't think they were staring at my face.

When I got close enough I reached open the door only to find someone else's hind in my way. I turned around to come face to face with Mitch. "What do you want?" I snarled

He laughed at me. "Bunny, you never did trust me, did you?" he asked simply gazing at my eyes with pure interest and something else I couldn't make out.

"No," I growled making it clear I didn't want him near me "besides shouldn't you be with Buttercup?"

He smiled and touched my bare arm with his cold hand. "Why would I want to be with her, when I could be with you?" he questioned throwing his ragged hair out of his face.

I jerked my arm out of his grasped. "You ever touch me again, and I swear I'll rip your bawls off and then feed them to you." I wrinkled my nose, and bared my teeth.

He smirked. Even though he knew i was being serious he always liked to see how far he could push me until I snapped. He pushed me up against the cold door making me come closer to him. My chest was touching his and I knew exactly what he was thinking. _"I wonder how long she'll stay like this. I bet if I really tried I could get her in bed with me in two weeks tops." _That last statement pushed me over the top, but before I could do anything someone tapped Mitch on the shoulder lightly. He turned around, and the next thing I knew Mitch was growling and hissing profanities as he held on to his now broken nose. I looked up to see my rescuer. It was Trey, and I was glad it was him.

"So…." He started off "Bunny, wearing a dress in public, getting harassed by a moron, and was saved by a non-superhuman." He finished with a smile.

I walked closer to him. He was clutching his knuckles, they were bleeding also."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mitch hissed "Did my face hurt your hand?"

I looked down and kicked him in the ribs. He doubled over in pain growling things I couldn't make out even with super hearing. They were probably threats that would never come true.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

"No," he chuckled "I won't tell anyone that I just saved your ass."

"What do you want?" I said slapping him on the arm

"You have to dance with me one time." He smirked knowing I couldn't turn him down

"Fine, but one dance." I smiled then walked into the gym. Everyone was dancing until Trey and I walked in. everyone's eyes went straight to me. I could feel violet eyes burning into me along with the eyes of my sisters. I turned my heard and spotted Bandit. He was wearing a black tux with a purple striped tie. I knew from that second on, Bandit and I were meant to be together.

* * *

**You can check out the Powerpuff girls dresses on my profile. Well sorry to say the next chapter will most likely be the last. So review and tell me what you think**


	19. The last Dance prt 2

**I don't have anything to say so I'm just gonna get started with the story. Enjoy and Review, especially since this is the last chapter.**

* * *

**(Bandit's POV)**

There she was, my girl, my love, my everything. She walked into the gym where the dance was being hosted. Her friend Trey walked in with her, I actually felt jealous. She was so graceful the way she walked. I know she doesn't like dresses but she looks great, scratch that, she looks amazing.

Butch walked up next to me "Is that,"

"Bunny." I smiled and turned to face him

"Yeah," he smiled back like he couldn't believe what was going on "how did you do it man?"

"I'll tell you later." I finished and walked off.

I met Bunny and Trey by the snack table. I overheard them just a little, "Bunny, don't forget about our deal."

"Don't worry Trey, I won't forget." Bunny pecked him on the cheek and turned around

She looked surprised to see me, but she just smiled

"You look great!" I shouted over the music

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She smiled and took my hand. She led me to the dance floor

The song a moment like this by Kelly Clarkson came on. Bunny looked into my eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I have to admit I was a little frozen. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my skin. Mainly guys but a few girls but something was telling me those glares weren't pointed at me.

I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me. She looked up at me again, this time she looked a little stunned at my sudden actions. But she eventually smiled and laid her head on my chest.

We rocked back and forth on the dance floor; everyone had stopped by now and where just staring. Most of them happy but a few of them –cough- Princess-cough- weren't too happy.

The song finally ended and the next song just came on which happened to be Every time we touch by Cascade. Kids started to dance around us and fill in the empty spots on the dance floor.

I took Bunny's hand brought her over to a quiet spot. Once we got there she glared at me and folded her arms over her chest. Oh great, what did I do this time!

"What's wrong Bunny?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder

She just shrugged it off and put her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna Kiss me or not?"

Her glare went away and was replaced by a smile. She grabbed the scruff of my collar and pulled me closer. Our lips met in a kiss and we stayed this way for about five minutes due to super human abilities.

When we pulled away there was clapping and cheering. "It's about damn time!" someone shouted

We turned around and standing there was our six siblings.

I felt my face heat up, I looked over at Bunny and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Well lookie there the gangs all together!" Butch shouted.

He was right, not only had Bunny and I got back together but so did Butch and Buttercup.

The rest of High school was going to be awesome

* * *

" I, Groom, take you Bride, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. "

"I, bandit take you, bunny to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I bunny take you bandit to be my husband my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Bandit do you take Bunny to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Bunny do you take Bandit to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Bandit pulled Bunny closer to him and whispered in her ear

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

* * *

**Sucky ending I know, but I actually kind of liked it. Anyways I had a great time writing this story. This was my very first story so I'm proud to say that I've finally finished it. This doesn't have to be the end for reviewers because I've got another story for Bunny, so you can check that out. It's called Savin Me. well bye ^_^**


End file.
